Vampire Adept: Rewrite
by River of the Emerald Dawn
Summary: Rewrite of my book Vampire Adept which is a crossover between Mercedes Lackey Valdemar stories and Harry Potter with HP as the MC as Lord Stefan Valrayven a 200 yo Vampire looking for his mate in the world of heralds.
1. Chapter 1: Warding

Vampire Adept:

Rewrite

A/N: I know the old version is one of my better fan fictions but it (like almost all things I write) left me unsatisfied so this is my attempt to fix that.

"Headmistress Weasley," A deep silky voice said from the door of her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry startlingly the over 200 year old woman into clutching firmly at her chest just over her rapidly beating heart before turning angrily towards the door intending on yelling at whichever of the students or staff of her school had dared to come into office uninvited. She stopped with the reprimand still on the tip of her tongue staring at the being across the desk from her.

He was tall by her estimation around 6'2" with long wavy black hair and molten silver eyes staring at her impassively ignoring her glare as if it was beneath his notice. It wasn't his looks though that made her pause though he was easily the most beautiful man she had ever seen, it was his stance. The way he stood screamed a dark power and confidence that was obviously not human and scared her more then she was willing to admit even to herself. She could easily feel the tightly coiled, controlled power radiating from him like the dark warmth of a second sun nearly scorching her sense even as they recoiled from the man.

Suddenly he cleared his throat and gave her a pointed stare making the elderly woman blush like a school girl caught staring at the teacher she had a crush on something that hadn't happened since her husband died nearly fifty years ago. "Yes, How may I help you?" she asked her aging voice hesitant as she tried to pretend she hadn't been staring at the man.

"I am Stefan Valrayven, the Ward Master you sent me a letter asking that I check on the Wards around this … school." The silver eyes flickered around disdainfully as if their owner doubted the validity of that.

"Oh yes, Severus recommended you when I asked who he thought I should get and when I did my research I found you were the best out there. Would it be possible for you to look at them and if necessary fix them please?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't possible, Headmistress. I assume you know the prices charged for Ward Crafting, yes?" That midnight-silk voice asked indifferently. About as hundred years ago the Ministry decided that the prices for Ward Crafting was too high and varied too much from one Crafter to the next and for Britain at least imposed a price for all the different Wards at the time and amended them each time a Ward was invented. Ironically the prices were instituted just before the Wards around the Ministry were up for consideration of re-Casting.

"Yes, Lord Valrayven, Do I need to take you somewhere special for you to get started?" the elderly Headmistress asked her voice carefully kept brisk to hide her annoyance though from the amused look she saw cross his eyes she knew she had failed.

"No, Miss Weasley, I can check them from here. If they need maintenance though I will need to get into the Heart Room."

"I'm sorry, I don't actually know where that is." She replied hesitantly trying to mask her confusion, _'What the hell is a Heart Room?' _she thought furiously fingers already itching to find a book that would answer her question.

Almost as if answering her question the man spoke, "A Heart Room is an empty room usually in the exact center of a building that is blank of all adornments except those needed to anchor whatever Wards are on the building. It's required to be in the Heart Room to add or alter any portion of the Wards, though Hogwart's Heart has never been found so past Headmasters used a weakness in the original Wards to plant their own over the top of them which suppressed the older, stronger Wards. They sacrificed strength for control something that has never failed to annoy any serious Ward-Crafter. I should tell you though that I do not work with inferior Wards and I can find the Heart Room regardless of the blood magic's hiding it so you may have less control over the Wards then you are used to."

Headmistress Weasley stared at him consideringly as her near genius level mind batted the idea back and forth trying to decide between the two options. If she wanted to keep her control of the Wards she would have to get another Crafter though everyone in the business acknowledged that this one's work was the best and his Wards had never been breached in his long career. On the other hand with the new Dark Lord rising and threatening her school she really couldn't afford to be stingy with the security of her school. In the end her decision was easy, "Very well, with this new Dark Lord I can't really sacrifice power for a little more control over the Wards. I must ask you however what did you mean by 'the blood magic's hiding it?'"

"This entire school is covered in the signs of powerful runic blood magic. Don't tell me you haven't noticed, I saw almost a hundred on the walk up here alone."

"If there are Blood Magic's sealing the room, how do you plan on getting in?" she asked doubt coloring her tone not believing that there really was Blood Magic on the school her pride refusing to admit there was something she hadn't noticed about _Her_ school that someone who had never been there before had noticed in the twenty minute walk up to her office no matter how competent her seemed to be about Wards.

"I am a Runic Master, Headmistress I can get through any Runic Casting I wish to." He said shortly annoying at the arrogant pride he could feel practically rolling off the brown-eyed woman across from him and ignoring the questions that she spat out at high speeds upon hearing that statement as he turned his concentration to activating his powerful Rune Magic.

As he concentrated his eyes bled silver until the whole eye seemed to be covered in molten silver and his sight shifted until the long streams of Runes that made up any spell twirled through his Sight before he turned his attention to the Wards ignoring the various Compulsion and other such Wards practically drowning the room he was standing in though they seemed to be directed at him they were in no way powerful enough to even make him sneeze let alone do something he didn't want to.

He frowned at the streams of muddy brown Runes that composed the Wards of the Headmasters judging them quickly by their shoddy workmanship to have been done by someone who read a book and suddenly thought that they were an expert. They were weak and had so many holes in them it was a wonder no one had broken into them before.

Then again with the quality of Curse Breakers in this century quickly going downhill it wasn't really that surprising that most thought these to be strong. He snorted at that thought and flexed his magic briefly breaking the Wards and scattering the dirty magic's that had made them to the Four Winds hoping it would be cleansed before it fell back into one of the ley lines. Ignoring her indignant sputter at the seemingly absentminded shattering of the Wards and the contempt he seemed to hold them he turned his attention to the original Wards and smiled happily now these were worth working on!

"Truly amazing; these Wards are some of the strongest I've seen in years, and to be so strong after more then a thousand years they must be… yes they are truly innovative for their time." He said finding the connection the Wards had to the node the castle was standing on, thoroughly confusing the elderly Headmistress with his cryptic mutterings. "Ha! I thought so, the Wards were built by a Valrayven probably my Grandfather; I'll have to ask him later. Ah, and there is the Heart Room, ironic having it in the Great Hall no one would think to look there seeing as any visitor in the castle can just walk right in. people were probably searching for hidden rooms in the dungeons or towers. Must have been Slytherin's idea maybe Ravenclaw's.

Ignoring the woman across the desk from him the young looking man turned without warning and seemed to glide out the door heading for the Great Hall, leaving the elderly woman to hobble along in his wake trying to catch up with him and muttering obscenities about young people and rudeness not quite under her breath.

The walk down the stairs was long and amusing for at least one of the two as the younger looking one concentrated on the Wards he was observing trying his best to stifle his sniggers as he listened to the increasingly angry mutters of the woman that fell further and further behind as he made his way quickly down the stairs.

Stepping into the Great Hall he walked to the center and bent down his hands trailing over the stones under his feet looking for the right one. When he found it he studied it closely for long enough that the Headmistress had finally entered the Great Hall and walked up behind him still muttering threats in what she obviously thought was a quiet tone.

Finished with his study the young looking man stood back a few feet and motion curtly for the Headmistress to get behind him before raising his hand pure black fire dancing around his fingers and leaving trails as he traced a long series of Runes. After about five minutes of this a feat that reluctantly impressed the Headmistress as she didn't even know it was possible to draw Runes like that let alone that many and at the power she could feel rolling off the sequence, though she didn't know that the sequence was purely for show since she was in the room, Stefan as he was called now could have opened it easily merely by dropping a few drops of blood on the Runes cleverly disguised on the stone.

Once he finished the sequence he quickly drew his hand back and traced a circle surrounding it before poking it right in the center of the Runes causing them to flare slightly and sink into the stones at his feet as he sat on a nearby table to wait ignoring the protests of the increasingly annoying woman and glancing up at the banners hanging from the beams of the ceiling above him.

The Hufflepuff Banners; another place nobody would look nobody had thought the Hufflepuff capable of any sort of defending even a century or two after the Founders had died, just because their Founder was a Healer and not a Fighter she was considered the substandard Founder though no one had known why in the modern world save his family.

Suddenly with a sharp crash and grinding stones the table he was sitting on slid across the stone floor as a large door opened up below it.

Jumping off the table and walking down the wide torch lit stairs Stefan made his way down to a large wooden door and examined it. "Hmm, I wonder where they got enough of these woods to make a door this size. Must have taken a fortune to get that much wood from both the Tree of Life and the Tree of Death. They must have had a lesser Rune Master work with them, I know my Grandfather isn't one but he had to have known a few over the centuries it will take me twenty minutes to get into this door without breaking any of these."

"You keep talking about your Grandfather as if he was still alive after more then a thousand years which is impossible, and why don't you just blast your way in? Wouldn't that be faster?" the Headmistress asked obnoxiously.

"Faster, yes. Better, no. It is never a good idea to just blast your way into a Heart Room even if that were possible with that many Wards on the door alone it is impossible to know what the consequences would be for disrupting the delicate Workings within any Heart Room let alone one that holds Wards of this power level; and my Grandfather is still alive. Didn't Severus tell you? My family is a Vampire Clan. Each Family has devoted the centuries they live to studying a form of Magic their Head finds passion in. With my Family it is Ward Crafting for instance while with the Snape's it has always been Potions." He said absently as he once again started drawing Runes in the Air this time the fire that trailed his fingers flared Blood Red as it trailed his fingers twisting itself into an even more complex pattern then before.

Once he finished drawing the circle and gently pushing the sequence at the door her once again stepped back staring at the door wondering if that would have been enough to gently force the door open. He had added a little of his own Blood subtly so she wouldn't notice otherwise he would have had to make a sequence that would take days just to open this door instead of the almost twenty minutes this one had taken him.

If he hadn't been as powerful as he was he would have collapsed halfway through; it was a damn good thing he had brought all his Wards pre-Cast in stasis with him he didn't have the time to spend months here drawing Wards and with this being the last Working he would do in this World before his Final Awakening on his birthday in two and a half weeks, he wanted this to be a testament to his skill with Wards that would stand for the rest of time.

As the ornate door swung slowly open creaking slightly as it's ancient hinges struggled to force the heavy door open enough for a reasonably sized wizard to enter the two standing in front of the opening watched one with increasing awe, the other with his usual indifference having seen more ornate rooms in his long lifetime though he had never seen the need to encrust the walls with as many jewels or as much gold as practically drowned these walls.

He did have to admit if only silently to himself that for the Ward-Crafter that had obviously worked within this room he or she had done admirable work and the jewels probably helped them raise and anchor the amount of power that permeated the entire room. Not everybody had his…. Advantages.

Walking into the room and looking around he quickly took note of the table with four chairs of to the side of the room and walking over to it smirked slightly at the sight of the Map showing the castle and it's grounds with all passages, taking quick note of the blinking dots holding the names of all persons and animals within the castle and grounds even within a portion of the Forest itself. Turning his attention to the only other object in the room he snorted slightly at how ornate the Founder's had felt the need to make everything as he took in the gold and jewel encrusted pedestal holding the only thing in the room that really interested him.

It was the Heart of Hogwarts herself a rather large egg shaped diamond pulsing with the power of all the Wards and Charms tied to it as a stream of light shot from the top of it directly into the stone of the castle.

"_**WHO DARES TO ENTER THE HEART ROOM OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY?" **_ A feminine voice boomed through the chamber suddenly startling both it's occupants though one hid it better then the other having expected something like that.

"I am Lord Stefan Valrayven, Grandson of Lord Justyn Valrayven, Master Ward Crafter. I have been called by the current acting Headmistress Hermione Weasley to evaluate the condition of the Wards of this Building and fix any discrepancies."

"_**WELCOME, LORD VALRAYVEN IT HAS BEEN MANY YEARS SINCE I HAVE FELT THE PRESENCE OF ONE OF YOUR LINE WITHIN MY HALLS. ALMOST AS LONG AS IT HAS BEEN SINCE I HAVE BEEN AWAKE AND AWARE. WHO IS THIS HEADMISTRESS WEASLEY I WASN'T AWARE THAT THE FAMILY WEASLEY HAD MARRIED INTO ONE OF THE FOUR GREAT LINES." **_ The gravely voice responded it's tone gaining a curious air on it's last question.

"As far as I have research it hasn't, my Lady." Stefan said respectfully.

"_**HOW IS IT THAT SHE IS HEADMISTRESS THEN? THE SCHOOL BYLAWS ARE CLEAR ONLY AN HEIR CAN RULE THIS CASTLE." **_

"I am afraid that soon after the Founders Four died the Ministry with the help of some minor pureblood lines looking for glory overthrew the Heirs and placed their own Head in it's spot. They used the weakness in the Wards from the deaths of so many Heirs at once to layer suppressor Wards over the top of you and replace the suppressed Wards with those under their own control." Stefan replied bowing his head, long hair flopping into his eyes as he thought back to the sorrow in his Grandfather's voice as he had told him that story. "I'm afraid that most of the lines have died out in this time leaving only one Heir that will soon leave this world."

"_**DEATH? BY OLD AGE OR TREACHERY?" **_ She asked her anger starting to shake the foundations both of them ignoring the protests of the woman behind them shouting something about the Ministry only doing what was best to bring the world out of the Dark Ages and knowing what was best for the people.

Stefan shook his head quickly knowing the castle could sense it and simply replied with, "SangAstra." Causing the castle to make an understanding noise. SangAstra, or Blood Star, was Vampire societies word for the ritual all born Vampires undergo on their 200th birthday. It is the day they become adults in the eyes of society it also marks the day that their powers start growing with age. The ritual itself is designed to take the Vampire performing it the world in which their mate will be born if they do not already reside on it. If the mate was already born then they would be taken first to the world they are on, again assuming they are not already there, then to within one mile of their mate.

Being that close the Vampire could easily sense their mate on their own from there and make their way to them to start the courtship.

"_**VERY WELL I WILL BE TALKING WITH THE PEOPLE USING MY HALLS ABOUT THE CHANGES ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO THE SCHOOL THEN. DO YOU NEED MORE TIME TO ANALYZE THE WARDS AND CHARMS?" **_ The sentient castle asked curiously having sensed him doing a form of magic she had never felt before while they were talking.

"No, my Lady, while we were talking I was using my Families Runic Sight to analyze them. They are still in good condition, but considering this will be my final job I was hoping you would allow me to use this as my Final Legacy work, my Lady." Stefan asked in a curious tone turning his eyes to the diamond once again as the center point of the castles intelligence.

"_**I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE, LORD VALRAYVEN. I MUST ASK IF YOU WOULD ALSO BE ABLE TO SEAL THIS ROOM FROM ALL INTRUSERS EXCEPT YOURSELF, IF YOU HAVE THE TIME BEFORE YOU LEAVE." **_The castle responded giving the impression she was bowing to him after she said his title. It only served to impress him more as he reached into his pocket and pulled outa shrunken sack. It was never a good idea to shrink the rune sequences themselves but you could get around that difficulty in carrying the cumbersome things around if you were clever enough to realize the ways around that.

Tracing a quick Rune over the leather sack and pushing it into the fabric Harry Potter, now know as Stefan Valrayven, pulled out the row of Runes carved delicately into Demon bone from the stores of his grandfather.

Placing the long sequences of carved bone carefully around the pedestal making sure that the beginning and end of the bone sequence were pressed firmly into opposite sides of the pedestal he stepped back checking his work thoroughly to make sure no mistakes were made before nodding and carefully stepping over the thin strips of bone until he was close enough to place the palms of his hands onto the diamond on the pedestal stopping briefly to stroke the diamond smiling at the sentience that lived there as a shield surrounded him the rune sequence and pedestal cutting them off from the Headmistress that now seemed to be having second thoughts about the stronger Wards.

"Are you prepared, Lady Hogwarts?" He asked formally knowing that whenever working with a sentient building no smart Ward Crafter started without first asking permission from the sentience then making sure said sentience was prepared. More then a few Ward Crafters had died in the backlash of an unprepared building exploding from the building not being prepared to accept the buildup of power.

After getting the okay, Stefan closed his eyes bringing himself into a state of concentration that would allow him to focus solely on what he was doing as he began to chant in a language long lost to mortal-kin, the language of Magic itself.

Seconds after he started chanting the bones at his feet started to glow in a bright light that seemed to change color from one second to the next as it traveled along the bone following the pattern he had laid it out in before connecting to the pedestal in front of him closing the circle and flaring even brighter as his voice seemed to rise in volume the feeling of power sending the Headmistress fleeing through the door to get away before she died from the sheer pressure. Running up the stairs into the Great Hall she was startled to find the room full of the staff and students staring out the window at the flaring Wards though none of them seemed to have noticed the hole in the floor even as they walked cautiously around it to get closer to the windows.

One of the teachers saw her and came running over, "Headmistress, the Wards are being breached!" he almost shouted worried for his own safety if this new Dark Lord was able to bring down the Wards around the building. It was common knowledge these days that he had betrayed the last Dark Lord the new one would want to make sure he didn't have the chance to do it again.

"No, Severus they are not being breached," she said calmly. "The Ward Master I hired is working on them."

"Ward master?" He asked, "Did you get the Valrayven Lord to come in and look at the Headmistress?"

"Yes, he's down in the Heart Room now." She said carefully avoiding mentioning the fact of the castle sentience.

"Well if anyone was able to find a room no one else was it would be one of the Valrayven considering the Warding was their work in the first place. Where is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's --" she started to say before her throat seized up and she started coughing trying to get air into her lungs. Once she was able to breathe again she tried to gesture to the hole in the floor but found that her arms wouldn't move like she wanted them to instead just going numb until she stopped trying to tell Severus where it was. "How curious, it appears I can't tell anyone where it is." She said outwardly calm as she thought about the implications of that. Her thoughts turned quickly to rage as she realized if she couldn't tell anyone where it was there was nothing she could do to stop the castle taking control back from the Ministry.

They watched for what seemed hours as the Wards overhead pulsed periodically. With each pulse the power of the Ward seemed to triple until the point it was attracting attention from the rest of the British Wizards who apparated to the pulsing power that had been disturbing them only to stop and stare. Finally the Wards gave a final pulse before settling down the only indication they were still there being the shimmer still visible in the air around the castle.

The Headmistress spun around as Stefan walked up the staircase from the Heart Room, which closed behind him a great grinding of stones that strangely no one seemed to be able to hear but her. As soon as it finished grinding closed the Hufflepuff table once again moved over the top of it and it shimmered and disappeared just as the knowledge of it's location disappeared from her mind.

"It is done, 'Headmistress.' This will stand as my greatest Work ever in this World and it will stand for a very, very long time. Have a good day, and good luck getting on the good side of Lady Hogwarts." Stefan said with a small private smile just before he disappeared as a spell passed through the air where he had been standing. Behind him the Minister of Magic Percival Ignatius Weasley lowered his Wand a frown crossing his strict face as he wondered how he could get that man under his control. Having the ability to cast Wards as powerful as the ones around this castle was far too dangerous in the hands of someone outside of Ministry control.

A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed it I don't know when I will update either of my stories again this chapter took awhile to write and took a bit out of me so I will probably be reading for awhile for motivation purposes…. Yeah let's go with that… couldn't be because I like to read more. Nope, surely not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey and Arrival

Chapter 2

In a plain stone room shielded from the influence of the outside world a group of a hundred stood in a ritual circle that looked like a 99 pointed star. One stood in the exact center of the complicated symbol having had to avoid all the lines and runes by walking down a path in the runes made especially for that purpose, the others participating in the ritual each stood near the outside of the encompassing circle each at one of the points of the star. Loud chanting in several ancient and dead languages could be heard coming from each figure as the symbol glowed brighter and brighter with every word and the torch attached to the black stone walls flickered and died the pressure from the rising magick's snuffing it out and reducing the wood itself to mere splinters circling the room on the rising magical wind that had sprung up in the middle of the chanting.

As the chanting reached a crescendo the figure in the center raised both hands and slashed the ivory dagger clutched in his left down the length of his arm switching languages mid-word to the language of magic itself long forgotten by the mortal wizards of this world. As the figured lowered the dagger and allowed the blood flowing from his wound to fall to the floor the blood falling straight onto the tail end of one of the rune-sets surrounding him which caused the light already glowing from it to change hue from sapphire to blood red and pulse in time with his heartbeat. Ignoring the now healed wound the figure once again raised his hands and called out three last harsh words before all chanting stopped leaving the room echoing with silence for only a few seconds before the rune flared suddenly and the room was empty.

Far away on a world newly made two beings looked towards the sky watching in fascination as a phenomenon that they had only heard of from the oldest of their people streaked from the sky knowing the prestige that having such an occurrence so soon after they had made this world their own.

They both looked alarmed as from the direction of the light they had seen falling from the stars a feeling of overwhelming power steadily grew; nothing they had ever heard from their elders or the stories of this happening throughout history had mentioned this feeling.

Elsewhere on the planet a few minutes before Stefan braced his feet as the ritual circle hit the ground looking around as he ignored the figures around him moving out of their ritual places. These were to be his servants on this world and came from all over his old world to serve him in a new one for reasons of their own, each of them had been checked by his father and declared loyal even before they swore the oaths that bound them to him so he knew none of them could or would try to harm him.

Taking in the sight of the beautiful forest that began not far from where his group was standing the former Harry Potter turned to talk to one of the guards he had brought and opened his mouth to say something when pain flared along his nerves startling the man into a scream that steadily grew I volume as the pain worsened, even through the haze of pain the man could hear the screams of others in his party and worried that they had bee attacked briefly before the words of his father flashed before his mind's eye:

_"My son, I must warn you that the magic of each world differs. Usually is isn't much of a difference and after traveling there you would feel at most a slight discomfort for a few moments as your magic adjusts. There have been times in our history though that the magic of the world differs a lot from the one you left and in those cases, which I sincerely hope doesn't happen to you, the pain can seem unbearable. My son, I fear what will happen if you go to a world where this will happen. You know that when you were turned I placed a wall around your core to keep your magic from destroying you after Voldemort shattered your core in the final battle against his forces, I fear greatly that if the magic there is too different and it forces yours to change too much it will break the false core wall and the magic will destroy you."_

Now that Stefan had remembered his father's words the man sincerely hoped he would survive the night.

The servants not screaming stared at their magical counterparts in shock as each and everyone collapsed screaming before ignoring the guards and run towards their Lord who seemed to be in far more pain then the others and was starting to glow a deep black that seemed to suck in the light that touched it's surface. Soon the magical servants and guards joined their non-magical counterparts standing around their Lord staring down at him. Not long after the other servants stopped screaming the others lost sight of the Lord's body through the light of his magic.

Ignoring burned palms and forearms from trying to force their way through the now hardened magic the more practical servants began setting up a tent around him as they noticed the storm about to set in overhead.

"Guard Commander," Head Servant John Olver acknowledged the tall heavily built man that had come up beside him as he watched the cocoon covering their master.

"John," Guard Commander Lewis nodded. "Any idea what's going on?"

"No, Steven, his Lord Father told me to expect something… unusual to occur, but as he said something unusual always occurs near his Lordship. This though… this is beyond what I was told to expect."

"I see well I think the only thing we can really do at the moment is make sure he doesn't wake up in a war zone, if you'll excuse me…" the Guard Commander said before moving away from the Head Servant and shouting out orders that sent the fifty guards to set up a perimeter and ten scouts to explore the layout near them.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long but I was working on a different version of the chapter and couldn't make it seems right I finally gave up on it and just moved on lol


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**_CHapter 3_**

Frowning Harry sat down at the desk in his office. Like the rest of his Manor the office was decorated in his house colors a mix of obsidian, crimson and silver, the desk a large oak affair had his Family Crest engraved on the front , a black and silver Phoenix in flight on a background of crimson flames. It was a Crest he was proud of and as was tradition for a member of his Clan who was the first on a new world it had been changed to match his first Animagus form, a Death Phoenix.

A rare bird even among the rare Phoenix race, a Death Phoenix is born when a Phoenix in it's first few years of life is exposed to death in some form. Like all other Phoenix races it's tears will heal even the worst of wounds but unlike the rest it's song does not bolster courage in anyone, Light or Dark. The Song of the Death Phoenix is one of the most beautiful things to grace any world and it is considered an honor to ever hear its strains. It's also seen as one of the least honorable ways to die as the one who does has done something to evoke the rage of the normally docile bird. It was how Voldemort and his Death Eaters died much to the chagrin of most of the Pureblood Families their own traditions boxing them in when family and friends died from the song.

Looking up from the scout report he was reading at the sound of footsteps in the long hall approaching his office Harry smiled his mood lifting from the funk of paperwork. Leaning back down over the report his smile grew wider finally the two watchers had decided to come to his gates and talk. Calling out for the group to enter at the knock, Harry signed that he had read the report before placing it in his outbox watching as it disappeared after touching the bottom of the basket.

"Thank you, Lewis." Harry said as he studied the two guests with a mask of polite indifference. The woman would be termed as an exotic beauty by most men with long raven wing black hair done up in an elaborate braid and a strong athletic body with exotic olive skin tone. She would have turned any straight man's head in a second , it was her eyes though that would get her attention from all others who saw her. If the eyes are the windows to the soul her soul was the starry night sky . It was like looking through a telescope on a perfectly clear night. From what his scouts had been able to get out of a little discreet listening to the nearby mortals they called her the Star-eyed and she was the patron Goddess of this region, most likely here to see if I mean harm to her mortals though she obviously knows what my people are.

It was the man that really caught his attention though his hair a sunshine blond and his eyes bluer then the clearest sky and skin almost as pale as Harry's own though he had a slight tan as though he spent some time out in the sun where Harry was no longer able to tan no matter how long he spent in the sunlight. He had a lithe body obviously built more for speed then power though by the toned look of his muscles he had plenty of power also. He was about a head taller then Harry's own 5'8" the man was like a Greek god with a beauty even few women could compare to and Harry felt himself falling instantly in love with the man/God. He never thought he would find a mate that could match him and always figured he would have to tone down his abilities for awhile but from what he could feel the man was just as powerful as he was even after that weird cocoon thing that nearly tripled his already massive reserves.

"Greetings, I am Lord Stefan Valrayven, the Death Phoenix, first of my line in this world." Harry told the two as he walked around the far side of his desk and stopped by one of the chairs standing across from it before bowing slightly to each of them his attention hardly leaving the other man as he waved the servant still standing by the door out of the room with a discreet hand sign to bring snacks. Gesturing to the chairs near them with a polite smile Harry made sure to sit as far away as he could and not touch the other man. With two beings as powerful as them the first touch would place a light bond that would grow with time and he wanted the man to have a choice before starting even the lightest of bonds. Whatever the consequences for himself.

"I am called Shadowstar among my people though the mortals here call me the Star Eyed Goddess. I'm sure you already knew that though… what with all the 'scouts' we have seen leaving." the woman said raising an elegant eyebrow at Harry as he barely glanced at her at that comment not even trying to deny it.

"When in a new area, milady, it is a good idea to get the lay of the land no matter how short a time you plan on staying in the area."

"Oh you plan on leaving? I was under the impression that one of your kind stayed where they first landed."

"Oh we do milady," Harry said glancing at her briefly before returning to his staring contest with the now smirking man across from him, "I am however going to be around for awhile and I don't want to have to deal with humans who may take it into their minds to hunt my people. The mortals are no danger to me but some of my people are fairly young and a mortal could do some damage to them. I would prefer not to deal with the issues that would bring up."

"Issues?" the man said before wincing slightly looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I am Justyn, called the Sun Lord by the mortals in my sphere." he finished before bowing slightly in his chair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord." Harry said bowing back a little deeper then he had to the woman. "The issues I mean is that my race is one ruled by power if I let one of the mortals kill or injure one of my people without doing anything about it. One of the more power hungry would challenge me for power and the only thing that I could do about it was declare war on the village in question. With how highly trained in both magic and combat my guards are…. It would be a slaughter. Which would bring your mother here down on me and I wouldn't be able to retaliate against her because it would hurt you. So I figured it would be a better idea if I got our settlement away from any mortals."

"Where do you plan to move it?" Justyn asked neither man really aware of the woman watching them any longer.

"Not so much move as twist, really. I felt the Void that contains a lot of magic all around us and in the last week I developed a way to twist my manor in space/time and place it in the void itself. Much safer there and I can set it so the land around the manor that would come with can expand as needed."

Stepping back into the conversation and smirking as the two men jumped at the sound of her voice, Shadowstar asked, "I have never heard of one of your kind moving to a world so soon after it's creation why is that?"

"It has to do with power actually," Harry told her as he turned to catch her eyes. "I am more powerful then most Vampires at my age though honestly I'm not entirely sure I would count as a Vampire. The SangAstra ritual is a ritual unique to Vampire Clans each ritual is different in form though each is based on the principle of space/time. It moves the user and whoever they take with them through space to the world that their Mate will be born on and if when they arrive the ritual doesn't sense their Mate it will take them through Time on that world until it senses their Mate to be old enough and drops the vampire there."

Waiting until the two nodded, both looking entranced with the explanation though Justyn more so than his mother, "You know by now of course that Justyn is my mate, yes?" getting more nods Harry nodded before leaning back in the plush chair, relieved that Justyn didn't look like the idea was unpleasant, "Good see f from what I got from my Father the Magic of a world grows in two ways one is as it ages much like a vampire it grows more powerful as it grows older and this one applies no matter the circumstance. The second one is if the world has a King or God of Magic. In that case it shares magic with the King/God and grows more powerful in both ways, understand?"

"Yes though I don't understand what that has to do with it. I didn't know the second one. Does that have something to do with the pulse I felt in magic a week ago?"

"Yes it does, " Harry replied without really answering her question. "Anyway so at 200 a vampire would have a power boost that signals the first Maturity period, it's this they need a mate for to help balance that out, so they travel to the time when humans are powerful enough in a world to match them either before or after the turning."

"Turning?" Justyn asked looking a little apprehensive.

"Mmhmm, not something you need to worry about it's just that being basically immortal Vampires need a mate that will live as long as they do and end up having to turn their mates. You are already an immortal so I don't need to Turn you. You are perfect the way you are." Harry said with a playful smile though his eyes showed he was serious.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Wait!" Harry yelled out sharply a couple hours later as Shadowstar started to gather her power to travel directly from his study.

Releasing her hold on her powers Shadowstar turned back to face his chair as he stood in front of it with a hand raised, "Do you need something else from me, Lord Valrayven?" she asked politely with an elegantly arched eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't, However I thought you might like to know that my Wards are set to maximum and I have already told you that my family studied and developed Wards for millennia before I was even born." Harry said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice as she dropped the polite act and gave him an arrogant look, to keep himself from doing something unfortunate to the being who had never met someone as powerful as her that would turn their powers against her.

"Do you really think flimsy magic's set up by a Clan of Vampires would stop me from leaving if I wished to?" She asked tossing her hair behind her shoulder with an arrogant sneer.

Releasing his shield over his power and letting it flood out around him he watched dispassionately as she struggled to keep her feet, though he was overjoyed to notice that other then slight surprise his display of power did nothing to Justyn. "I think that Wards made by the best Ward Master of a Clan of Ward master's tied directly into his power and all the power he has access to would hold even your son and he is as powerful as I am." Harry said flatly staring at the woman as she sank into a chair before her knees could give out. Looking up as the door opened and guards flooded in to surround the edges of the room followed quickly by the Guard master a silvery sword already poised to strike in his hand.

Waving a hand at the guards in a signal that everything was alright Harry made sure the weapons that had been drawn were holstered or sheathed before carefully pulling the barrier around his powers back up a slight smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he noticed a few of the guards straighten slightly at the relief. "Perhaps it would be best to walk out instead?" Harry asked patiently and seeing her pull herself together and nod he sent another signal to the guards sending 4 to follow her out of the property before turning back to the smirking Justyn. "I must apologize for how I treated your mother just now, Justyn." Harry said having got permission from him before to use his first name.

Seeing the amused look on the man's face deepen Harry relaxed slightly as he listened to the Guard Master explain his reaction. "In Vampire society there are two things that are considered to be beyond rude. The first is trying to travel directly into or out of another's home, and most vampires extend the courtesy to other races who can travel that way. Not even a phoenix will flame-travel into a Vampire Lords home. The second is to insult the security of the home, especially the Wards of a Ward Master's home. This is the first I have heard of any species insulting the Wards of a Valrayven Manor, the Valrayven Lord's have always saved their best and usually deadliest Wards for their own Manor."

"The only barrier I feel to block travel seems kind of misty to me." Justyn said after stretching out his senses to feel the magic around him.

"If you were not my destined Mate even if we haven't bonded yet that barrier would feel like an impenetrable wall, besides it's not the barrier you have to worry about they are made to be broken." Harry said as he circled his desk and pulled open the top drawer. Pulling out the contents Harry set them on the desk giving Justyn a full view of two whips which Harry attached to his belt after closing the drawer. The whips were made entirely of a silvery metal that shimmered heavily under the load of thousands of tiny runes inscribed on every inch of them, the black and crimson magic of the runes making the whips look like they were on fire.

"I have an appointment with one of my guards to teach them the whip if you would like to come watch? It's guaranteed to be bloody and work up a sweat." Harry said with a suggestive wink.

A/N: This is where I stop. The next chapter will go to when Vanyel is first leaving Forst Reach when he is 15 or 16 mainly because I suck at writing relationships almost as badly as I suck at keeping them lol. One thing I would like to ask though do you guys want Tylendel to survive THAT night or not? I would personally prefer that he lives but it changes so many things that I'm not sure if it's worth it or not. Of course that night will still happen regardless it's just whether or not he survives it more of whether Stefan can stir himself enough to save a mortal he has no personal interest in just interest through Vanyel.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey's

**Chapter 4**

Riding into the courtyard of Forst Reach on his Companion like horse Stefan watched in amusement as the boy he had come to see chewed down the man in front of him who by a couple of the comments the boy threw out Stefan assumed to be his father. When finally one of the men who were guarding the gate looked away from the display the Lord and Heir were making in the middle of the courtyard and noticed him the man pulled out his sword and began rushing towards his party. One of the guards seeing a mortal running towards his King with weapons drawn pulled out his whip and cracked it twice gathering attention from the rest of the people in the courtyard, even as Stefan ignored the commotion watching the two nobles turn to see them. Even as the Lord opened his mouth to make some demand that none of the six would answer Vanyel's face dropped its cold mask as joy surged through him.

With a cry of, "Stefan" Vanyel practically threw himself across the courtyard only to pause five feet away and bow much to the consternation of the guards and the anger of his father who thought his heir shouldn't be bowing to anyone even if the rich clothes they wore marked them as high ranking merchants at the least. "Lord Valrayven, for the remaining time I reside here I would like to formally welcome your Highness to Forst Reach ancestral home of the Ashkevron's." Vanyel said shocking the rest of the courtyard with the man's titles. "Your Graces'," the boy said again to the five 'guards' with drawn weapons surrounding Stefan. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, his Majesty has mentioned you as his best warrior's but I have never had the pleasure. Welcome to Forst Reach."

After finishing the formal greeting Vanyel darted threw the circle of guards, startling a few of the horse-like creatures, and jumped straight into Stefan's arms the boy's trembling making the god scowl and glare at the Lord of Forst Reach even as he wrapped the teen in his arms. "Shhh, little one, don't cry. Come, fledgling tell me what has you so worked up maybe I can help." Hearing the foreign endearment the dark imposing man had used on his son the Lord flushed in anger opening his mouth to shout at the man under the watchful, increasingly malicious even as they remained watchful as they listened to the boy that was obviously important to their Lord holding in his sobs so as not to seem weak to the mortals, before he paled almost as white as the five immortals across from him as he remembered the merchant that had come through town a few years ago who had used that word on the children of the villagers.

Finally managing to calm himself, Vanyel pulled back a bit only now noticing that Stefan had somehow managed to get them out of the saddle so the boy wasn't half hanging off the Strider. With a great gulp of air, the boy rocked back on his heels as he delivered the whole story of him breaking his arm and how he was now being banished to the capital so his aunt could beat him into behavior proper for the Heir of his father. The six glared around the yard before Stefan raised a crimson and black glowing hand and drew a complicated rune in the air before pressing it into and beneath the flesh of the willing boy's barely healed arm. A flash of black light surrounded the arm briefly before a bolt of crimson lightning broke the shell of black and shot across the courtyard weaving in and out around the other's as it trained on the one it was looking for before slamming into the arm of the Weapons Master who had walked out of the training salle when the guards first rose the alarm.

Vanyel ignored the man's grunt as his arm broke; instead focusing on the fact that he now had full feeling in his almost completely numb arm again. "That will take care of your arm, fledgling, as for being banished to Haven. Well I was headed there anyway, after getting to know you I decided to go to the Palace and see if these rulers of yours are worthy of an alliance with my ancient kingdom. We will travel with you." Stefan told the teen with a nod ignoring the flushed face of the boy's father as he rushed towards their group.

"What gives you the right to break my Weapons Master's arms?" the man roared out from his position a few feet outside the ring Stefan's guards were still stationed in.

"What gives you the right to have your man break the arm of your eldest son because you fear he might be fey?" Stefan asked with venom smirking as the man recoiled as if he hit him, though the boy next to him seemed to almost radiate confusion.

Turning his attention to the spluttering Lord as he tried to deny his King's accusations the guard nearest the man gave him a look that clearly said he was beneath him before asking, "What gives you, the backwater country Lord from a small Kingdom not even a millennium old, the right to demand answers from a King and five Dukes of a ten thousand year old kingdom fifteen times the size of yours?" he asked with an arrogant sneer.

"Now, now Wyvern," Stefan said with an amused quirk to his lips, "It would not do to insult one of the Lord's of our potential allies; Even if he is being unspeakably rude." Stefan turned to Vanyel, "Are you ready to go now, fledgling?" he asked.

"Yes, your Majesty." Vanyel said mischievously as he practically bounced out of the circle of guards to his horse and threw himself atop it ignoring his father as he tried to reassert his authority. Reining his horse to stand next to Stefan's the teen gave his father a cold nod before the seven turned as one and walked their horses through the gates. Once out of the gates the guards repositioned themselves, one in front one to each side and two behind before picking up the pace to the highest Vanyel's horse could manage without tiring turning their attention to the surroundings even as they ignored the arrival of the two guards from Forst Reach, though they made sure to block their path if they tried to get near their King and his little friend.

Two weeks later having made slower time then they would have after having to compensate for the speed Vanyel's horse could travel safely; he would have happily left the two guards behind but they stuck as close as the guards would let them like two annoying flies. Stefan's plan had been to give Vanyel a Strider so they could make good time but he would have had to explain about the horse before the boy would have traded it for his beloved mare, and he wasn't going to do that around the two guards and let that get back to the boy's father. Just as they pulled up to the Outer Gates of Haven Stefan turned to Wyvern his chief guard and ordered, "Get the name of a hotel these people consider fit for visiting royalty or see if they will give us a room in the Palace. I am going to go with Vanyel to make sure he will be okay." Harry turned to the Haven guard standing near him, "I am King Stefan Valrayven of the Furlin Empire, here to discuss a treaty with Queen Elspeth of Valdemar, with me are my Guards the Dukes Wyvern, Draconis, Dementia, Werelupus, and Phoenixia. Traveling in company with my party is Lord Vanyel Ashkevron, Heir of Forst Reach and two imbec- I mean guards assigned by his father." Stefan said formally trying hard not to chuckle at the overwhelmed look on the guards face as a senior guard obviously having heard his introduction raced over trying not to be obvious about elbowing the other guard to restart him.

"My apologies, your Majesty, we were expecting you more than a week ago. I am Guard Captain Heldin, I'm afraid the gossips at the court are all a twitter wondering where you got off to." the man laughed, "I hear the circle was about to send a Herald out to find you fearing something had happened to you on the road."

"Ah," Stefan said "No nothing untoward happened We stopped by to see my young friend here as we passed through that part of your Kingdom and when We found he was traveling here, We decided to ask him to accompany us so we got slowed. We were going to lend him a Strider," Harry said gesturing down at his horse who nodded regally to the guard, "which is comparable to your Companion's however every single Unbound One refused to carry the guards and as much as I wouldn't have minded leaving them behind it would have been unspeakably rude; even if we didn't invite them to ride with us." he smiled at the Haven guard who was glaring balefully at the two shifting guards.

"Well, your Majesty, please allow me to escort you and your party to the Palace. I'm sorry it's just me but I don't want to pull too many off the Gate." the Guard Captain said bowing to the group.

"It is fine, Guard Captain, we are well rested and not likely to take offense from much at the moment." Stefan said with a smile even as he subtly rebuked the man for not asking.

Watching the blushing man run to a stable looking building Harry chuckled; "Nice man." he remarked to Duke Phoenixia. Noticing the pride the nearby guards seemed to take from his comment.

"Yes, your Majesty, he is very enthusiastic." the Duke replied with a quirk to his lips that could have been amusement or scorn.

"Have there been any reports from our scout ships?" Harry asked, Head of his Scout Troops, Duke Dementia.

"Indeed, my Lord, they have reported contact with an ambassadorial ship from another race, the Alterrans." the man replied ignoring the confused and interested Guards around them.

"Oh?" Stefan asked as the Guard Captain rejoined them, receiving no more then a nod as the six vampires, or Furlin as they called themselves now, were all drawn into the conversation. "What was it that this ambassador was interested in?"

"She wishes to meet with you or one of our scientists who can explain the permanent Gates on our ships to her." Dementia replied. "Apparently they have been trying to build a network of interplanetary Gates and they wish to know if our… Gate technology," he hesitated checking the notes he had in his saddle bag to be sure how they put it. "can help with their plans."

"Are they Mage's then? To build a Gate with the potential to travel that far would take a great deal of power. Nothing we can't do but I am unsure if they have a powerful enough power source to get something like that to work more then once." Stefan replied searching his mind for the report Justyn had gotten from his Uncle in another Universe. He hadn't really been very interested in the report at the time though his son had eaten it up. "Just a second, I'm going to ask Garion." he paused waiting for his Guards and Vanyel who had been around when he had done this before stopped in the road and braced themselves before loosing his mind reaching out for the familiar presence of his husband and sending a mental hug.

_:__ My love, is Garion awake? I have a question to ask him of that race newly into space travel we got from your Uncle Pan.: _Harry asked mentally ignoring the staggering of the un-braced people around him, he was very old and his power had only grown his mind no less then his magic.

:_ Yes, Father. : _the crisp mind voice of his son interjected having sensed his fathers immense presence.

:_ As you can see he is, dearest, what is your question? :_

:_ Dementia has received a report from his Scouts of a run in with an ambassadorial ship from these … Alterrans, the ambassador onboard says they are trying to build an interplanetary network of Gates, do they have the resources to power something like that? : _He asked posing the question to both of them.

:_ No, father, at this moment their power sources are powerful enough to move once from a nearby world, and by nearby I mean same system. :_

: _Do either of you believe it would be wise to Ally with them at this time? Even if we don't Ally with them, Do you believe they are responsible enough for us to help them with a power source for their idea at this time? _:

: _Not according to Uncle Pan, Love, but I will ask him to tell us when they are, if you like? He is one of the Elders in that region anyway. _:

: _Thank you, Husband mine. _: Sending a mental laugh as his son drew out of the conversation in disgust Harry once again hugged his husband before withdrawing from the conversation.

"The consensus is that the Alterran's are not yet ready for either an alliance or a source of that much power without misusing either. Tell your scouts to leave with a polite no and an offer of help in the future if they are in need." Harry told Dementia as they started moving once again ignoring the staring of the Guard Captain. No one in the Palace would have felt that conversation, he thought, as he collapsed the shield he had put up to shield people too far away from the power of his mind.

Dementia nodded, gaze going blank as he sent his mind boosted by the power of his bond with his Lord streaming back to the communications room in the Palace and from there to the squadron of six scouts floating lazily near a ship with a basic snowflake design and gave them their orders watching through the computer as the scout ships dropped their message and withdrew slowly. "It is done, my Lord." he said as they stopped in front of the Palace.

**A/N: Yes as you can probably tell I really like adding SG crosses into my stories this one wasn't really planned but I think it works atm anyway so I will leave it. The Alterrans or Ancients won't really have much to do with this story though if I go into the other books like I plan to they will probably have more of an impact after the Owl Knight series. I really need to get to a library and get copies of these books though as it's been awhile since I've read them and I lost my copies. I have the next chapter like half written but I'm having problems remembering little details of the book for instance does anyone remember what the names of Savil's students are? The two life bonded ones mostly. I apologize for the underlining that was in this chapter though I'm not sure how it got there when I didn't type it like that I fixed it.**


End file.
